


Buck is a Slut

by stuckytingz



Category: Captain America, James “Bucky” Barnes - Fandom, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Steve Rogers - Fandom
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Bucky, Bottom James “Bucky” Barnes, Daddy Kink, Dildo play, Dirty Talk, Dominant, Explicit Sexual Content, Finger Sucking, Foreplay, Gay, Gay blow jobs, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Mouth Fucking, Muscles, Oral Sex, Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Sex, Slut Play, Smut, Spanking, Spanking Play, Stretching, Submissive, Top Steve, Top Steve Rogers, ass, climax, coming, daddy - Freeform, dick - Freeform, dildo, dildo fucking, gagging, slut, thick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-08 14:30:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15245403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stuckytingz/pseuds/stuckytingz
Summary: Steve is a dominant top who craves for Bucky and his body, and Steve gets his way.





	Buck is a Slut

“Bucky!” Steve called out to the tall man ahead of him, he looked at him from behind and noticed how much thicker Bucky was getting.  
Steve jogged up to Bucky.  
“Hi Steve! How are you” Bucky asked, in his deep yet cheerful voice  
“Hey, I’m good thanks.. horny” Steve replied  
Bucky giggled and began to blush.  
Steve took Buckys hand and lead him towards the building that loomed before them, Steve’s apartment.

As soon as the door to Steve’s apartment closed Bucky was thrown against the wall, Steve’s lips pressed roughly against his. As Steve and Bucky continued to make out Steve began to grope at Buckys thick ass. He could feel the fat checks beneath Buckys tight blue jeans. Steve continued to fondle Buckys ass and Bucky gripped Steve’s evergrowing cock through his black pants.  
Through heavy pants Steve managed to say, “God I can’t take this anymore. I’ve been waiting for this all day. Get on your knees.”  
Bucky does what he’s told and lowers himself to the floor, perched on his knees. Steve strips off his tight fighting top revealing his completely ripped and toned body. He peels off his jeans and Calvin Klein underwear to reveal his already erect 10 inch cock. Bucky opens his mouth as Steve hovers above him, a cheeky smile on his face. Bucky took the tip of Steve’s monster cock in his mouth, slowly working his way down his thick rod. Steve released a gasp, Buckys wet lips around his cock felt unexplainable to Steve. Bucky bobbed his head up and down on Steve’s dick, only managing to take in about half of it before it hit his gag reflex and caused him to choke. Bucky knew that the fact he could only take in half of Steve’s gigantic figure turned him on so he played up the choking and much to Steve’s delight,  
“Oh fuck yeah baby! Keep sucking that cock!” He shouted and Bucky did as he asked, continuing to suck off Steve Rogers, his once scrawny childhood friend who transformed into a buff, muscly (sexy) famous superhero. Steve grabbed Buckys long brown locks and forced his pretty pink mouth to take in all of his huge length then suddenly ripped him off. He grabbed Bucky by his narrow, tight waist and using his treetrunk-sized biceps threw him onto the nearby bed. Stomach to the bed Bucky lay, ass up. Steve reached under Bucky and unbuckled his belt and slid off his pants and underwear, releasing his pulsing cock which had been growing in his pants as well as revealing his two smooth and plump ass checks. He stripped off Buckys shirt as well and his toned, beautiful figure was fully bare. Steve gave Buckys ass a hard slap, a red blush crawled across both sets of Buckys cheeks. Another slap fell across Buckys thick ass, causing a pleasurable pain to Bucky,  
“Fuck, Steve!” Bucky shouted  
“What did you just call me?” Steve said through gritted teeth, his large palm hovering above Buckys butt  
“S-s-sorry. I-I’m s-“ Bucky stuttered but was cut off as he yelped in pain when Steve slapped him across his bare checks  
“You call me Daddy.” Steve said, placing another, harder hit upon Bucky. The pain spread through Buckys body but much to his enjoyment, he liked the sting of Steve’s hand.  
“Yes Daddy!” Bucky replied, being the good sub he was.  
This was the hottest thing Steve had seen, Bucky lying in front of him, his ass red from Steve’s slaps. Steve’s cock throbbed harder and he needed to fuck Bucky now.

Steve reached behind him and grabbed the lube from the top of the shelves. He covered two of his fingers in lube and slowly slid one into Buckys tight hole, Bucky gasped in response. Steve began to move his finger inside of Buckys hole, feeling the ring of muscle loosen around him. After Bucky grew used to the feeling of Steve’s finger he slid another one into Buckys ass. Steve fucked Buckys tight, pink hole with his fingers and began to scissor his fingers apart inside of Bucky. Bucky couldn’t take it, his ass was in pleasure while his cock was pressed against the bed, he longed to feel the pleasure of coming. Unbeknownst to Bucky Steve has grabbed a long black dildo from his draw. He playfully slapped it against the small of Buckys back. He took his two fingers out of Bucky and replaced them with the thick dildo. He moved it in and out of Bucky, Bucky moaning loudly in pleasure. Steve continued to fuck Bucky with the big toy, it was at least 11 inch’s and Bucky was taking it all, he was such a little slut. 

“You ready for Daddy’s cock?” Steve growled  
“Yes Daddy.” Bucky whimpered in reply  
Steve slid the black figure out of Buckys hole, the tip popped out of Bucky, he was feeling empty without it. Bucky readjusted himself so he was on all fours. Steve squirted lube onto his throbbing dick and began to enter Bucky. Bucky moaned as the large, ten inch cock entered him, it stretched his tight hole but he enjoyed it. Steve started to fuck back and forth into Bucky, he felt pure ecstasy with Bucky in front of him, taking his large length. Steve fucked faster and faster into Bucky, they were moaning in unison,  
“Fuck baby! Take that cock!” Steve said through moans  
“Yeah Daddy! I love it.” Bucky replied as Steve continued to fuck him  
Steve placed his hands on Buckys cheeks while he fucked him, gripping the tight pillows of muscle. Steve lifted one of his hands and reached forward towards Bucky. Two of his fingers entered Buckys mouth and Bucky sucked on them. Steve thought to himself about how kinky Bucky was, taking his cock and sucking on his fingers at the same time. Steve ripped his fingers out of Buckys mouth and his cock out of his hole. Bucky whimpered as his hole began to close, it felt empty without the girth inside him. Steve flipped Bucky onto his back and aggressively slid his cock back into his gaping entrance and thrust in and out of him. Steve was fastly fucking Bucky but he was focused on his own need to come,  
“Steve please. I need to come.”  
In response Steve wrapped his large hands around Buckys throbbing, hard dick. His length was big and girthy, around 7 and a half inches but that was nothing compared to Steve’s monster cock. Steve jerked Bucky off in rhythm to his thrusts inside him. Bucky was practically screaming, he was so close and Steve could feel this,  
“Baby are you close?”  
“Yes Daddy, please, I need to come.” Bucky begged  
Steve continued stroking off Buckys hard cock until he came all over his abs and chest, hot white strings squirting out of his cock. 

Steve’s length continued to penetrate Bucky and his tight hole. A hot feeling spread throughout his body as he neared his climax. He moaned loudly as he squirted inside of Bucky. As Steve finished Bucky felt the hot white strings of his come be released inside him, filling his hole. He collapsed on top of Bucky, panting loudly, their sweaty bodies pressed against one another,  
“Fuck yeah baby.” Steve said  
Steve removed his dick out of Buckys hole, Bucky giggled. Steve spread Buckys legs as he lay on the bed and watched his own come leak out of his friends hole. He used one of his fingers to scoop the cum out of his ass and placed that finger into Buckys mouth who greedily sucked the remaining cum off Steve’s finger,  
“You’re such a greedy slut Bucky.” Steve said, a cheeky grin on his face  
“Anything for you Daddy” Bucky smartly replied  
“Anything? Even round two?”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked this intense smut! Comment any suggestions or comments, chapter two?


End file.
